1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ultrasound-assisted liposuction.
2. Prior Art
Various devices and methods for ultrasound-assisted liposuction are known in the art. Such devices include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,886,491, 5,123,903, 5,419,761, 5,514,086, 6,033,375, 6,270,471, 6,336,925, 6,368,299, 6,379,326 and 6,428,499 and U.S. patent application Publication Nos. 2001/0012922, 2002/0029054 and 2002/0107446.
In ultrasound-assisted liposuction, the object is to a use ultrasonic energy to liquefy body fat for substantially immediate extraction through some form of cannula. In some devices, the probe to which ultrasonic energy is applied itself forms the cannula, whereas in other devices, a separate sheath is provided over the probe to define an annular passage between the probe and sheath for extraction purposes and to isolate the proximal end and middle of the probe from the surrounding tissue. This is important, as otherwise the body entry point and nearby tissue would be constantly or at least repeatedly subjected to the ultrasonic energy and could be easily burned, even though the distal end of the probe were kept moving to avoid such problems at the distal end. In devices wherein the ultrasonic probe itself forms the cannula, resonant techniques can be applied to reduce probe ultrasonic vibration other than at the distal end thereof.
In any event, the object of such devices is the efficient removal of fat tissue from the body while avoiding, as much as possible, damage to surrounding tissue, blood vessels, and the like. The present invention has similar objects of safety and efficiency, as well as numerous other objects as shall become apparent from the disclosure herein, including but not limited to the incorporation of features making the safety and efficiency of the devices of the invention more dependent on the device itself rather than on the skill and experience of the operator.